A Mother's Love
by elations
Summary: A young Bumi tries to make breakfast for his mother and sister. As you can imagine, nothing good can come of it. Implied Kataang. Oneshot. Canon compliant.


**AN: Yo, this is a short piece for a forum competition to write about someone's worst fears. Personally, I think Katara's worst fear is of something harmful/bad happening to her precious babies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Katara had been awake for a few minutes, enjoying the serene quiet of the house before she had to rise for the day. There was a loud crash, from the kitchen if she guessed right, and she slowly opened her eyes. If only there was some respite from the havoc of her children. Even the one in her belly was unruly as he fidgeted. She threw on a robe with a stifled sigh to see who it was making the racket.

Of course it was Bumi.

"Hey Mom!" He chirped from the stove, looking so dreadfully awake for seven in the morning. He must get that from Aang because she was sure she had ever been a morning person, even at ten years old. Kya, who was already five, was likely still asleep. With all the commotion, though, she might be out here any second.

"Hey kiddo, what'cha doin'?" She had to keep in mind that Bumi was a good kid at heart, he was just rambunctious was all. He often reminded her of Sokka when they were growing up. She was used to the task so he wasn't difficult, except she had Kya and now another baby. She wasn't getting any younger, either. Katara massaged the small of her back, hoping that this would be the last child she and Aang had as she looked over her son's shoulder.

"Making breakfast," he replied, dashing to the cabinet for ingredients. "Can you get the salt for me?" He asked after standing on his tip toes didn't get him as high as he needed. She handed him the salt and he sprang back to the stove where the rice was now boiling.

"Breakfast for your old mother?"

"And Kya, and me!" He boasted.

It wasn't the first time Bumi had attempted to make breakfast for the family, but fifth time's the charm right? She sat at the table and watched him carefully. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so bad, though Aang had been here last time. Katara wished he had more time to spend with their little family, but she grudgingly accepted that Zuko and the world needed him more.

"Morning mommy," Kya yawned, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she plopped down onto the cushion beside Katara.

"Hey little girl, how'd you sleep?" She smiled, stroking her daughter's mussed hair.

"Fine, but I had a bad dream…"

While Katara listened intently to her daughter's fears, her attention had slipped from Bumi. This was her first mistake. His attention, in turn, had turned from the pot of rice to something outside the window. With a soft whuf, the rice at the bottom of the pan caught fire after the water had long since boiled off. The acrid smell of smoke rose quickly as the rice blackened, drawing everyone's attention.

Bumi wailed about his failed breakfast and ran to the pot, desperate to try and save at least a little bit. Katara was already pulling water from the sink but in her rush to stop Bumi from grabbing the flaming pot, she missed.

"Bumi, stop!" She shouted desperately, already halfway to him. It wasn't easy for a very pregnant woman to move so fast, mind you. He stopped at her command and she tried again, bending the water successfully into the now heartily blazing fire. "Don't you know not to touch a hot pot?" She demanded, taking him by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Dejected, he watched the smoke billow out of the window. What else could he say for himself?

"It's fine," Katara murmured, hugging her eldest child around her rounded stomach. She hadn't meant to make him feel so bad about it. "I was just scared. When I saw you going for that pot with bare hands, I was scared you would burn yourself."

"I just wanted to make breakfast for once," he muttered, hugging her back.

"I don't want to eat that," Kya said from her mother's side, wrinkling up her nose at the still smoking pot of blackened rice.

"Lucky for you, I'm an experienced breakfast maker." Katara patted her daughter's head. Kya giggled and ran back to the table, a humbled Bumi following more slowly. Katara scraped out the hard, black bits of rice into the garbage and began the process anew.

She tugged her robe tighter around herself, watching Bumi and Kya play some silly game while they waited for their food. There was nothing like the pulse pounding fear that your child was going to scar himself before breakfast was served.


End file.
